


Home

by Hoodoo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nord traditions, Returning Home, Security, Sex, Use of In Game Dialogue, Vaginal Fingering, talk of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: The Dragonborn returns home to her husband; sweet smut ensues.





	Home

Your goal just around a few more corners, you put your head down and sprinted through the narrow streets of Windhelm, dodging the citizens brave or fool-hardy enough to be outside in the snowy weather. Visibility was getting worse as the sun continued its descent downward, so you trusted your feet and memory to lead you home. 

The windows of Hjerim were lit from the inside, looking inviting, and you stamped your feet to remove as much of the snow as possible before pushing the door open. 

Inside the main room, warmth filled your lungs with your first breath. It smelled of woodsmoke.

“You lost?” a voice asked from the the doorway to the kitchen.

With a bright smile and shake of your head, you disagreed with your housecarl. “Nice to see you too, Calder.”

He joined you near the door. He always made the same joke every time you’d been gone for more than a day or two. As was his job, he assisted in helping you out of your icy outer wear. He also hefted the bag that you’d filled with food and alchemy supplies. He did not touch your weapons or armor without permission. 

“I’ll put these away,” he said, peering into the bag. “Would you like help unbuckling your armor?”

“No,” you replied, suddenly antsy. “I’ll take it off upstairs.”

“I will wipe it down for you, my Thane,” Calder replied. “Place it on the manniquin and it will be cared for. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Heat water for a bath?” you asked. It was difficult for you to simply tell a housecarl what to do; it seemed more polite to lilt it like a question. 

“Of course.” As he turned away to store your outerwear, he said over his shoulder, “Master Stenvar is upstairs, I believe.”

“Thank you, Calder.”

He nodded without turning back, which you were thankful for, as your cheeks became flushed and it wasn’t just because of the change of stepping into a warm house out from the weather outside. 

Still laden with your bow, smaller weapons and your light armor, you found renewed energy to bound up the stairs to the second floor. Your husband wasn’t in the open room, so you took the time to stow your weapons, including the new dagger you’d gotten, in their proper places, and to start shrugging out of your armor. 

Toeing out of your boots, you put them near the mannequin as Calder had said, and felt a pair of hands on shoulders, working the buckles holding your armor in place. 

You turned. “Stenvar!”

“Nice to see you again, dear,” he murmured.

The Nord was in civilian clothing; he’d finally learned that it was fine not to wear his heavy armor in the house, although he still kept his hair too short to grab. That habit was too hard to break for someone who’d spent most of his life fighting. With more deftness than might be expected, he continued to undo the fastenings of your light armor to help you out of it. 

“How have you been? Have you been busy at your store?” you asked as you both finished dressing the mannequin.

“I’ve been well; it’s been good,” he replied. “Are you injured?”

That question was one he asked to show his concern for the Dovahkiin. 

“I am fine,” you replied, “although I will need to stock up on some healing potions!”

He frowned and opened his mouth. You put your hand over it to stop his next words, which you knew would be something along the idea of how he needed to go with you, how you needed his blade, how he wanted to help keep you safe. 

“I’m glad to be home,” you interrupted before he had the chance to voice any of it. 

Under your fingers, he smiled. His stubble was abrasive against your palm, but you reasoned that the callouses on your fingers from pulling the string on your favorite bow were just as rough against his lips. He kissed your fingertips anyway, and stepped up against you, taking your waist. Your skin, even though it had been covered, was cold, and his hands were warm.

“I’ve missed you,” he said, his thick voice dropping to a lower register.

You shivered, and it wasn’t from the lingering cold. “I’ve missed you too.”

Stenvar lowered his head and claimed your mouth. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close and boldly you slipped your tongue passed his lips and teeth, deepening the kiss. There was give and take between you, and you could have stood there a long time basking in it if his wool pants were able to hide his arousal better.

With a chuckle, you broke the kiss. “I need to bathe,” you said into his chest. 

“Come to bed, and we’ll bathe after,” he suggested slyly. 

“I’ve been on the road, using streams once in a while to clean-- _Stenvar!”_ you half-shrieked in laughter as he picked you up effortlessly and carried you to your bedroom. 

It was on the tip of your tongue to protest more, to say that you were tired from travel, that you were filthy and gross, that Calder was downstairs, for Kyne’s sake--but Mara was the Divine offering her blessing tonight, and you couldn’t deny you wanted your husband in the same way he wanted you. 

Instead of struggling against him, you let Stenvar drop you on your shared bed. He left briefly to kick the bedroom door shut, then returned to your side, shedding his clothes as he did. By the time he returned, he was nude, and he sank down beside you atop the blankets. 

He kissed you again, urgently, and this time only one hand went to his neck; the other grasped his cock and gave it a pull, just so he’d groan into your mouth. You smiled as he did.

As you continued to stroke him, he muttered, “Why d’you still have clothes on?”

“It’s just my underthings.”

“Off,” Stenvar ordered, and in a flurry of activity, helped strip you down so you were both naked.

You were both scarred; there was only so much healing potions could do. Stenvar was the stocky build like so many Nord men, and kept up his physique by swinging a battle axe. You were more slender, but you fit each other well. Sometimes, here, on this sweet smelling mattress of straw, pressed against his bulk, was the only place in the realm of Skyrim you wanted to be. The wind rattled the windows, reminding you it was cold outside, but here was warm and safe.

Stenvar kissed and lavished attention over your body. You still wanted to protest that you hadn’t bathed, and fretted internally that you stunk, but being a former mercenary who was familiar with life out in the wilds, he didn’t care enough to mention it. His teeth teased your nipples. He licked his fingers and slipped them between your legs, through your folds, rubbing lightly at the sensitive nub there and smiling down at you as you gasped, before withdrawing his hand and licking it again. He dropped it back to your pussy and a wet finger found its way into you, and that made you gasp louder. 

He used his hand for a moment, aping what he’d like to do with a different part of his body. You moaned and writhed against his caress, and occasionally he found your mouth again, to swallow your noises. 

Greedy, you lapped at his tongue, straining upward towards him as he pulled away for air. He grinned at your neediness and increased the movement of his hand, pausing only to add an additional finger. You slipped a hand down to cover his, to hold him in place as pleasure built and crested in you.

It took you a moment to catch your breath. 

“I like seeing you like that,” he told you.

“You like knowing you’re the only one in Skyrim able to make the Dovahkiin come?” you replied saucily. 

Stenvar’s grin widened. “That too.”

“And what would you like now?” you asked, as you shifted to your side to have better access to his cock, so you could begin stroking it again. 

“Hmm,” he replied. “You’re making it difficult to think straight, dear.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“No I’m not!” you agreed with a laugh. You moved your hand a little faster, focusing on the head and giving him a slight twist for variety.

Stenvar chuckled and gasped, and then took hold of your wrist to stop you. Before you could pout, he flipped you back to the mattress and squirreled between your legs. You didn’t fight him; you liked him between your legs, his body covering yours. You liked to reach around his waist and squeeze his ass; you liked to watch his face if he pulled back a little bit as he drove himself into you. The look of bliss on his face was a blessing of Mara, and it warmed you more than just coming in from winter.

Tonight, however, instead of grasping himself and finding exactly where his cock fit best inside you, his broad hand caressed your belly. 

“What if I put a baby in you?” he asked quietly. “Think of a boy--a son that I could teach the ancestor’s ways, growing up strong. Or a girl! What girl wouldn’t be the greatest archer or swordswoman with you as her mother?”

You’d never really given thought to carrying a child. The demands of the Dragonborn were high and seemingly non-stop. Your lifestyle wasn’t sedentary. Would you be able to stay in one place long enough to bear a child?

With Stenvar, you thought maybe you could. Hjerim wasn’t your only home; you could travel to Solitude and stay in Proudspire Manor if you thought you wanted better weather, or to Vlindrel Hall if learning about a new culture was needed. You had the resources to give a child an excellent start in life. Like Stenvar, he or she would want for nothing. 

But there was a small, niggling doubt in the far recesses of your mind. Maybe, being who you were, you couldn’t. After all, you’d laid with Stenvar and been filled with his seed too many times to count and had never become pregnant.

It was all too much to be thinking about, when your body was tingling and wanted something more tangible at this particular moment. Instead of answering him, you sat up, grabbing his shoulders to help facilitate it, and kissed him again, hard. 

He let you distract him, and didn’t protest when you pushed him over, so instead of being atop you, you straddled him. 

As you raised yourself up, he spit into his palm and wiped the wet on his cock, then your hand covered his to hold him steady as you sank down onto him. Mutual moans of pleasure filled the air.

You took a second to savor the intense feeling of him inside you, but before it could dissipate, you rocked yourself up on your knees and back down, to re-stimulate both of you. The pace you set was hard and quick, and Stenvar moaned with an open mouth as he squeezed the tops of your thighs. You loved watching him fray apart at the edges underneath you, but when he shifted his grip to your waist you knew his release was approaching quickly.

You were right; in the next breath he opened his eyes and begged you to stop a moment. Complying didn’t mean you were still; you gently rolled your hips in circles atop him and clenched your muscles around his cock. Stenvar even had you stop that movement after a moment. In response, you lifted yourself off him completely.

It was enough to allow him to take back some control. Since you were no longer impaled upon him, he surged upward, sitting, pulling you into his lap and directing your legs around his waist. His cock slipped back into the heat of your pussy and he pulled you to his chest, holding you closely.

There wasn’t much movement in this position, but the sensation of him so deep inside you was enough. With him murmuring a combination of pet names and dirty praise against your shoulder, you arched your back, driving yourself onto him.

A wild grin crossed Stenvar’s face and he tightened his core as you came again. Before you’d come down from that peak of pleasure again, he managed slight thrusting upward, and with your pussy still clenching around him, he gasped unevenly and emptied himself into you.

For a moment the world shrunk to just the two of you, panting and holding each other as the last bolts of bliss rocked though you. You were shaking and both of you were sweating. There was a slight stick of your skin as you peeled yourself off him to collapse at his side on the mattress.

It took some time for you both to catch your breath. 

Idly, you drew random designs with your fingers on his chest. As the sweat on your bodies started to cool, even this warm house began to feel chilly. 

“I think I’ll join you in the bath,” Stenvar announced.

You chuckled and shrugged. It would be a tight fit, but you didn’t turn him down.

After another lazy moment, you got up and found a random loose tunic to wear. Stenvar simply wrapped a nearby fur around his waist, holding it in place because there was no tie for it. Leaving the mess you’ve made of your clothing--not to mention the state of wetness you’d left on the bed--you both head back out of the room and downstairs.

Calder was nowhere to be found. He’d left a quick note that he was going for a drink at Candlehearth Hall; you smiled and silently thanked him for giving the two of you privacy. Before he’d left, however, he had done as you’d asked and filled the large copper bathing tub with warm water in front of the hearth in the kitchen. He’d also left soaps and soft rags within reach of it, and a pile of woven towels was on a chair, out of the way if there was any splashing. 

Stenvar dropped his fur and stepped into the water, hissing at the heat of it, before settling back. Offering you a hand, he helped you into the tub as well and you went between his legs again, your back to his chest this time. The water warmed you considerably, easing your tiredness.

In this position, letting the heat sink into your bones, you told Stenvar of where you’d been on your most recent travels. What you’d done. The bandits you’d collected bounty on, the caves you’d explored--he shuddered and reminded you how he didn’t like caves--and the people you’d helped. After you felt warmed through, he asked if you’d like to go outside?

It was a Nord tradition that you’d come to accept. Climbing carefully out of the water, ignoring that the two of you were dripping all over the floor, both you and he hurried naked out the door into the cold. Scooping up handfuls of snow, you rubbed your arms and legs. He did the same, and repeated the process on his chest, although you didn’t copy him. 

The cold sapped the heat out of you, but as you scuttled back into the warmth, you felt invigorated. Calder had mindfully left fresh pots of water near the fire to refill the tub, which you did, then you both sank back into the newly warmed water once again. 

This time you actively bathed, washing the grime of the road off. The hard soap became slippery in the washing rags, filling the air with the scent of the lavender and rosemary that had been imbedded in it. Stenvar washed the areas you couldn’t reach and helped make sure the soap was out of your hair. 

When you left the tub this time, the water was opaque. You made a silent promise to help empty it in the morning. 

Stenvar asked if you were hungry; he’d cooked a meal for you, nice and hot. He mentioned that Calder left lavender dumplings too, if you were interested. You ate the potpie he offered, the buttery crust crumbling in your hands. The meat and gravy inside was flavorful, and you felt sated after just a few bites.

Exhaustion finally caught up to you. Stenvar dried you off completely and draped the tunic over you again but didn’t rewrap himself in the fur; naked, he lead you back upstairs to the bedroom. He blew out most of the candles as he went, leaving only a few for Calder to come home to. Quietly he asked if you’d like to keep your clothing on to sleep in. Sleeping nude was a luxury you couldn’t afford outside your homes, so sleepily you raised your arms in response.

With a half grin, Stenvar pulled the woolen tunic back off you and helped you under the blankets. He crawled into opposite side of the bed and you shifted next to him to soak up some of his heat.

Sleep was dangerously close now. In the far recesses of your mind you realized you never answered him about having a baby. There was an orphanage in Riften; maybe he’d be open to adopting a child. Two children, Hroar and Runa, had spoken to you after your assignment was fulfilled there. A boy and a girl, just as Stenvar mentioned . . .

Too tired to think any longer, you succumbed to the welcome arms of unconsciousness, safe and secure here. 

_fin._


End file.
